


Until You Bleed Out

by Certifieddisaster



Category: Narcos
Genre: javier peña - Freeform, javier peña hurt, javier peña kidnapped, javier peña tortured, steve murphy - Freeform, steve saves javier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certifieddisaster/pseuds/Certifieddisaster
Summary: Javier gets kidnapped and tortured for information by a rogue sicario. Steve tries to save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I write these fics on my phone and I have every form of autocorrect turned off. Feel free to try and comment every spelling and grammar mistake, though you'll probably hit the character limit.

Pain. Blinding, fucking pain. That was the last thing Javier could remember as his racing mind forced him to open his eyes, but he opened his eyes to an unsetteling pure blackness surrounding him.

His heart stuttered, beating hard against his aching chest, Javier tried to recall what had happened; tried to figure out how he got here..... wherever "here" was.

He had just finished work for the night, it was 3:00am when he finally decided to pack up and head home for a much needed shower. Usually he walked out of the building with Steve, but his partner had left earlier to help Connie with the baby. Asshole.

Javier could remember making it to his car, but the rest of his evening was lost to him. Was it still the same day? How long has he been here? Where the fuck is "here"?! 

Realizing he had started to hyperventilate, Javier began taking deeper and slower breaths. Spiraling into a panic attack wasn't going to do much good for him right now, esspecially since he was pretty sure he had a concusion. He pushed himself off the floor, he could tell it was cement. Making a small deduction that he was in some sort of warehouse or building basement, Javier scooted backwards until he found a wall and propped himself up against it.

Javier assessed the current state of his body; he clearly had a concusion, not too severe for now as far as he could tell, no doubt from being knocked out. He could feel that his ribs were severely bruised, but not broken.... yet. Who knows whats in store for him. 

From what he could tell, he wasn't in too bad of a condition right now. Any damage done to his body would have been from him falling to the ground after being knocked out, not from any further attack.

Javier leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he wished he had some sort of icepack or cold cloth for his migrain, but the cold concrete would have to do for now.

He stayed like this for what felt like hours, all alone in the dark. He didn't bother to get up and assess the room he was in yet, fearing that he might vomit or pass out when he stood up due to the splitting pain in his head. Javier tried to guess how big the room was, but as far as he knew he could be in a whole-ass basement and not just a little room.

Javier nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of advancing footsteps. The agent shifted against the wall, trying to sit up straighter as to not look weak to whoever was coming for him. He managed to get himself into a half squat, just incase he needed to run or defend himself.

In the pitch blackness, suddenly a portal of light appeared as the door to the room was swung open. Javier grimaced at the change of lighting, this didn't help his migrain in the slightest. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision so he could atleast see the man infront of him. He started to be able to make out his surroundings, he WAS in a small room; all concrete, no bed or windows or anything. Javier felt like he was being held captive in a fucking cinder block.

Hands firmly grabbed Javier under his arms and hoisted him half way off the floor, making him lose his foot placement so he was now being dragged out of the room. He tried to fight back, but the man pulling him was much stronger than Javier. He hadn't gotten a chance to see his attacker yet, but judging by the arms that were yanking him out of the room, the man was fucking huge. Shit.

The hallway outside of the concrete room was ridiculously long, and it was lit up with a harsh white light, almost like a damn hospital. Javier felt nauseous at that thought; well, that and the fact that being jostled around right now was making everything around him appear to spin. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, trying his best to not puke on himself.

As he was trying to control his nausea, Javier felt himself get thrown into a small chair, metal no doubt at the hardness of it. Out of sheer reflexes, Javier attempted to stand back up at first, but he was harshly pushed back down; almost knocking both him and the chair backwards in the process. Then came the chains.

Of-fucking-course. Javier could only continue to blink away the harsh light and pain in his head as he was being chained down to this damn chair, he felt so dazzed it's like he was drugged, which he honestly could have been. Javier wished he was able to check for needle marks in that room, but he couldn't even see his own hand if it was right infront of his face. He obviously couldn't check for needle marks now, as his hands were now in hand cuffs behind him.

He lifted his head from where it rested on his chest {he didn't even remember resting it there.... maybe he WAS drugged...} and look at his surroundings. He was now in a much larger area, definately some sort of warehouse based off the visible metal beams in the high ceiling. As far as he could tell, it was just him and the fucking titan of a man who brought him here. Javier feared more people might come, but he pushed that thought down for now and just tried to focus on the man infront of him.

His kidnapper had walked across the room infront of Javier, he had his back turned as he was toying with some items on a large metal trolly. Javier could hear the small clinking sounds of little bits of metal as his assailant poked at the items infront of him. The man was fucking huge, probably only slightly less than 7' tall, if not exactly that. He had to be atleast 300 pounds of pure muscle too. Javier knew there was no chance he could fight this guy off even if he managed to escape from the chains holding him down.

Alright, so he had no plan whatsoever right now. The best he could hope for right now is that Steve notices he's not at work tomorrow. Though Steve might just think Javier is hungover..... it's happened before.... a few times actually..... fuck. He just hoped that this time Steve might be mad enough to want to come to Javier's apartment and punch him in the face; and in turn, notice Javier has gone missing. Fingers crossed.

The man finally stopped messing around with what Javier could only assume were different surgical tools and turned to look at his prisoner. The man's face was stone cold, he sported a natural glare, only making him appear more menacing to the dazzed agent. He turned back around and grabbed the sides of the metal trolly, spinning it around so he could roll it towards Javier.

Javier's heart began to beat rapidly again as the items on the trolly came into view.

Scalpels, various things that looked like scissors, fucking metal hooks; almost everything Javier's ever seen in the horror movies he watched when he was younger.

The man stopped the trolly about 2 feet infront on Javier, knowing that the view was already killing the agent on the inside. The man stepped around his various "torture devices" and stood infront of Javier. He could tell that Javier was trying not to show any fear, but to the man's experienced eyes, Javier was failing. The man bent over so he was in Javier's space, still towering over the smaller man even at this angle.

"I can tell you're praying this will be quick. Painless.", the man spoke in perfect English to Javier, though he looked like he was from Colombia. "However, I can assure you that will not be the case. Unless you give me what I want"

Javier blinked up at the man, trying to control his reactions to the blatant threats. He could feel his body tremble slightly, he hoped the man didn't notice that. 

The man stood up straight again and turned towards his tools, "But then again", he started, picking up a scalpel and twirling it in his fingers, "I might not want to stop all the fun".

Javier let himself tremble this time. He knew now that trying to appear "tough" was gonna do absolutely fuck-all for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to reference the Saw movies, and I almost did, until I realized the first one didn't even come out until 2004. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier finds out why he's been taken.

Javier released blood curdling screams as his kidnapper began to slowly cut places on the agents wrists. The mother fucker hadn't even asked him anything yet, it was like he was doing some sick "warm up".

Eventually the man realized there was only so much he could do on Javier's forearms, the agent still had alot of skin that was unharmed. Not for long. The man began to cut away Javier's shirt and jeans, ripping away the fabric piece by piece until Javier was left in only a pair of black boxer shorts. The man backed up and set his scalpel down on the trolly, folding his arms infront of his massive chest and staring down at the quivering agent.

"DEA huh." He spoke menacingly, "Not so tough when you're on your own. No, no, no, you assholes like to travel in groups. Thats how you make sure you win whatever bullshit fight you start."

Javier was trying so hard to figure out who this bastard was, but he didn't recognize the man at all. He knew he'd never seen him before, because he would have remembered meeting him. How would you forget meeting an actual giant? 

"W-what the fuck do y-you want" Javier forced out. His body was shaking violently, from pain, nausea, and now from cold. He didn't realize how cold the room was until now.

The man's head snapped back towards Javier, he moved towards the agent so quickly that Javier visibly flinched. The man grabbed the back of the chair and leaned Javier back so he was towering over him even more.

"You want to know what I want?" He spoke through gritted teeth, "I want what you mother fuckers took away from me"

Javier audibly gasped as his chair was shot forward once again and the man turned back towards his tools, picking up another slightly larger scalpel. He also picked up a small blow torch.

Javier's eyes widened and his breath picked up again, he knew what was coming but he wished so badly that he was wrong about it. But he was right. The man lit the blow torch and held it up to his blade, heating it up until the metal began to glow a angry shade of red.

The man set the blow torch down and advanced on Javier as he thrashed in the chains, trying desperately to put as much space between him and the scorching blade as possible. The man grabbed Javier by the throat to steady him, squeezing slightly so Javier had to fight for breath.

Javier could only watch in horror as the blade began to decend on his body, going out of his line of sight as the man's arm was blocking his view. But he wasn't left wondering where the blade was going for very long, white hot pain errupted from his side as the blade cut into his skin like butter. Javier screamed until he could feel his throat begin to bleed as the stench of his own burning flesh filled his nose. The man squeezed Javier's neck tighter as he continued to drag the blade across his abdomen to the other side of his body; not cutting deep enough to kill, but just enough to need some serious stitches. Though he didn't intend to let Javier reach a hospital any time soon.

When the blade was finally pulled out of Javier's skin, the nausea had caught up with him, and the agent promptly turned his head and threw up on the floor next to him. The man just laughed.

Javier finished releasing the contents of his stomach onto the floor and slouched back into the metal chair, quietly crying to himself. He tried to keep his tears quiet, but he didn't really see a point to that anymore.

The man put his tools down and slightly pushed the trolly further away. Javier almost felt relief, but he knew that the man was still able to do more harm, even without the tools. Javier trembled as the man bent over to be as close to his face as possible. The man roughly grabbed a handful of Javier's hair and yanked his head back so the agent was looking up at him, somehow making Javier feel even smaller. 

"You DEA scum raided one of Escobar's stash houses 2 months ago", Javier looked up at the man, trying to control his breathing as he listened, the man aggresively shook Javier's head as his anger grew. Javier feared that if the man got any angrier, he might just break his neck.

"You arrested my brother from that house and threw him in prison in America, without trial, without a FUCKING REASON!" The man threw Javier's head back as he let go of his hair. Javier lifted his head forward just in time to see the man's foot collide with his chest, sending him flying onto his back, still attached to the chair.

Javier cried out as he felt the impact of metal against concrete on his bare back, he could feel his skin breaking just from the sudden blow. Blood began to seep out of his back as well as more blood that trickled from the wound on his stomach at the irritation.

As Javier tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of him as he fell, the man came back into the agents vision; advancing on the smaller man's twitching form, coming to stand over him.

Javier looked up at the man, the terror evident in his eyes as the man knelt down beside him. 

"I want my brother back you bastard", he growled out, "And you're going to help make that happen".

The last thing Javier remembered was the man's fists beating down on him, over and over until he was successfully knock out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more coming, don't worry, I'm just a PAINFULLY slow writer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes Javier is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, remember when I said I'm a "painfully slow writer"?? Where was the lie tho lmaoooo

"I'm gonna go talk to the idiot" Steve announced as he suddenly stood up off the couch.

"Really?" Connie walked into the living room, holding a sleeping baby in her arms, "what are you even going to say?"

Steve headed towards the door, grabbing the spare key that he had for Javier's appartment on his way. Just incase the asshole didnt answer the door. "How about something like, 'Hey Jav, your drinking problem isn't a valid excuse to not come to work(?) Pull yourself the fuck together(?)'. Does that sound good?"

Connie just rolled her eyes as her husband left the appartment to go scold his friend.

•••

Steve made his way down the stairs to Javier's appartment. He wasn't as pissed as usual, cause this has happened before, at this point Steve was more concerned that Javier might have a drinking problem with the amount of times he's missed work from being hungover.

He knocked on his partners front door, "Javi! It's Steve, open up.". There was no reply. Steve tried again. "Jav, Jesus Christ open the door". Steve was just growing impatient at this point, finally resorting to pulling out his spare key and letting himself in.

Steve finally got the door open and walked into Javier's appartment, "I'm getting real sick of your shit Jav", he called out, hoping his partner would hear him. He didnt recieve a reply.

"Dumbass", the agent mumbled as he walked into Javier's living room. Steve expected to see Javier passed out on the couch, maybe with a few empty bottles on the coffee table infront of him.... possibly a hooker too. That wasnt the case this time, and Steve was quite relieved he didnt have to witness that..... again...... It was a pretty frequent occurance for Javier at this point.

Steve turned back around and headed towards his partner's bedroom, loudly and unceremoniously throwing the room door open. "Rise and shine ya dick", Steve yelled into the dark bedroom. No reply. 

Scoffing to himself at the silence he recieved, Steve leaned around the doorframe and fumbled for the lightswitch on the wall. 

"Javi I swear to god this is getting ridicu-", Steve stopped his snide remark before he could even finish it when he realized that Javier's bed was empty too. No Javier, no hooker, not even a single beer bottle on the nighstand. Infact, the bed didnt even look like it had been slept in last night.

"What the fuck....", Steve spoke out loud, scratching the back of his head as if that would somehow alleviate his confusion.

Javier's appartment was small, so Steve knew there was no where else his partner could be. Still confused, Steve left Javier's appartment and went back to his own.

•••

"Hey, Connie?", Steve called out to his wife as soon as he entered his appartment again.

His wife rounded the corner, she had put the baby down for a quick nap now.

"Hey, so what happened to Javi?", she asked, "I hope you didnt give him too much shit."

Steve just stood there for a moment, confusion clearly displayed across his face, "Well...", he started, "I actually didnt give him ANY shit..... considering he wasnt even there."

Connie's eyebrows furrowed as she processed what her husband had just told her, "What do you mean he 'wasnt there'?". She walked back towards the kitchen with Steve following behind her, the agent moved to lean back against the counter and cross his arms. 

"I dont think theres any other meaning for that saying", he spoke, "He just wasnt there. He wasnt on his couch, there werent any beer bottles laying around. I even checked in his room and his bed was made up, like he never even slept in it."

Looking at his wife's puzzled expression made Steve want to laugh, except he was a little too worried for that now. Nothing about this was funny.

"W...well...", Connie tried to start theorizing as to what Javier was up to, but even she had no clue where to start, "Has he ever gotten so drunk at a bar that he passes out and wakes up there in the morning? I remember some friends of mine from college did that alot."

Steve lifted an eyebrow, "oh it was your friends that did that, huh?"

"Shut it, we're not talking about me right now we're talking about Javi." 

"Alright, alright", Steve held up his arms in fake surrender, "You're right. Uuuh, yeah as far as I know, Javi isn't the type of guy to do that. I think he'd rather lose a shoe while walking home piss-drunk than spend the night in a bar."

Connie nodded, "well that was my only theory.", she shrugged, "maybe call some of the other guys from work? See if anyone saw him or went for a drink with him after work yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah good idea", Steve was already pulling out his phone, "I have no idea how late he stayed after I left... He loses track of time easily when he's really into something."

"Alright, well let me know what you hear", Connie turned and walked away, going to check in on the baby.

Steve dialed Carrillo's number first, unconsciously crossing his fingers as the phone started to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier needs to distract himself from the pain, so he tries to think about everything in his life that keeps him from losing his damn mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 3 people that are actually enjoying this fic.... IIIIIIIII hope you still like it after this....

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

He felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind.

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

The sound was becoming almost the equivalent to nails on a chalk board, or some asshole's incessant finger tapping back at the office. How long has it been since he's been at the office? Did he actually MISS the fucking office?

Javier groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of that maddening sound. Where the fuck was water coming from? Did he miss some sort of hidden sink?

Once the man was done with Javier, after hours of a beating, he put the agent back in his little cement cage. However, this time he wasnt so merciful as to let Javier rest on the ground. No, this time he chained Javier up from the cieling. His feet were a centimeter away from the floor, almost teasing him from getting to release some strained from his shoulders.

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

Javier thrashed in his chains, feeling like a damn fish on display at a market, but he quickly regretted his lashing out as the pain in his shoulders sent white-hot flashes of pain down his spine.

"Fuck!", he couldn't help but curse outloud, not like anyone was going to hear him other than the bastard that put him in here. Where the hell was he anyway? Javier had lost track of time a while ago, but it felt like he'd been hanging here for hours. He didn't know if he was happy about that or not. Yes, he would like to be let down, but he knew that he could be enduring alot worse right now.

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

He needed to distract himself, thats what he's been told by almost every other agent he's worked with. 'If you feel yourself going crazy, distract yourself; think of the things in your life that keep you from insanity'. Javier closed his eyes and tried to relax his body, clear his mind, slow his erratic breaths, and think.

He didnt really know what to think about, there wasn't really much in his life right now that he would boast about at work or call his parents back home. He's always felt like he was just coasting from one day to the next, physically present but not really _there_.

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

Okay, thinking about what to think about was not helping at all. Javier shook his head and tried to start again.

He thought of his favourite bars to go to, some of the nights he's had going for a drink with other guys from the office. He thought about how funny it is how much some of the people in the office actually hate eachother, he's been told MANY stories about other people in the office that always make him laugh. So many stories include people stealing eachother's alcohol from their desks and trying to argue about it without the boss hearing.

He thought about his work with Pablo Escobar. He didn't really know if he was happy with the work he's contributed so far since the mother fucker is still out there. Javier knew he was doing the best he could, but he's always going to be pissed whenever Pablo gets away. That man deserved to be strung up in chains way more that Javier did.

 _'Change the subject, change the subject'_ he yelled in his mind, _'dont think about the fucking chains'_

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

He thought about Steve.

Javier let out a breath, whether it was meant to be a laugh or a sigh of relief, he didnt really know.

He was very thankful for Steve, though he'd never tell the man; he didn't wanna give him a big ego or anything. But it was true, Steve had done so much for Javier and he didn't even know it.

There had been so many nights where Javier felt like shit after work, all he wanted to do was go home and get completely wasted. He knew that one of these days he might end up drinking himself to death; it wouldn't be intentional, no, Javier didn't think like that.... but he wasn't exactly distraught at the thought of it happening. Then he started working with Steve.

Anytime Javier was getting ready to go home after a shit day, almost on cue Steve would speak up.

 _"Hey, Javi!"_ He would say, always using that nickname, _"I'm thinking of gettin' a drink before I head home, how about you come with me?"_

Javier would want to object and just head home, but for some reason he always agreed to go. He never really knew why, but deep down it just felt.... comforting? It was comforting to know he wouldn't be alone while he processed the day and how he felt about it. Steve was quite possibly saving Javier's life every time, but he didn't even know it.

Javier breathed out an actual laugh this time, thinking about his dumbass partner.

...... Had Steve noticed he was gone yet?

The agent suddenly felt a wave of dejection shoot through his broken ribs. Was Steve looking for him right now? Did he realize his partner was gone? If he did notice, was he even concerned? Javier was beginning to panic, thinking that his partner wasn't going to come save him. He knew that might very well be his only chance of getting out of here alive at this point.

Right at that thought, the door opened and the light flooded in once again; the brightness burning Javier's eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light so he could see his kidnapper, he could already hear his footsteps advancing.

As Javier finally got his vision cleared, he tried to lift his head, only to find his neck was so sore from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. The agent grunted and just settled for watching the man's shoes as he came to release Javier from his chains.

_Drip.... drip.... drip...._

Javier fell into the man's grip as he was released, and the man wasted no time bringing the agent to the other room. While he was being wrenched from the safety of his concrete box, Javier was finally able to locate the source of that fucking noise.

It was the sound of his own blood, seeping from his veins, and hitting the floor. And as he was being dragged away from where he had hung, he noticed that there was quite a large, dark puddle beneath the swinging chains.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Carrillo hear from Javier's kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I'm not dead! And neither is Javi! Yet! Just kidding! Or am I!

_The phone is ringing._

Steve shifts in his sleep, entering that hazey state of half asleep half awake. He's so fucking tired and that ringing isn't helping.

"Connie?", he mumbles into his arm, "Connie, can you get the phone?".

He shifts again, trying to get comfortable, but he instead hears a loud BANG. He groans as he realized he knocked his stack of files off his desk.

...... His desk?

"FUCK!", Steve yells, springing awake as his memory catches up to him. He wasn't at home, he's been at the office all night for fucks sake!   
  
_The phone is ringing._

Steve dives across his desk and snatches the phone off the reciever, quickly clearing his voice of exhaustion before speaking, "Agent Murphy", he speaks.

_Silence. Static._

Steve rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair, "...hello?", he's way too tired to be dealing with prank calls right now, "This is DEA Agent Steve Murphy, who am I speaking to?".

_Shuffling. Static. A shuttered breath?_

Steve sits up alittle straighter, "Who is this.", he speaks again, less questioning and more demanding.

_Another shuttered breath._

"S...", a gasp rings through Steve's ear, "S.... Ste-Steve?"

Javier.

Steve shot out of his chair and quickly covered the speaker with his hand, "CARRILLO!" He screamed into the next room, it was only the two of them in this part of the office right now.

He turns attention back to the phone, "Javi? Javi, is that you? What's going on man, are you alright?", Steve tries to get all of his questions out, but the voice on the other end of the phone suddenly changes.

"You're going to listen to me Agent Murphy" the new voice begins, "and you're going to listen real good if you want to see Agent Peña alive again."

Steve could feel the blood draining from his face already, he felt like he needed to sit down but his adrenaline wasnt going to let that happen; he leaned forward on his desk as Carrillo sprinted into the room, putting his head next to Steve's so he could listen in.

"What do you want" Steve asked coldly.

"Miguel Hernández" the man's tone quickly changed from condescending to pure anger, the name being spoken through gritted teeth.

Carrillo moved to look at Steve, a look of confusion taking over both of their faces. "Who is that?", Steve pushed, "Tell us and we'll get him."

There was a pause before the man spoke again, "Miguel is my brother", another pause, like he was trying to think of what to say next, "He was at a stash house you raided two months ago, and you took him away and sent him to a prison in America."

  
Steve shuddered, he already knew where this was going, and how difficult it was going to be. The man on the line continued.

"He wasn't even one of Escobar's men", the name of the famed drug lord came from the man's voice like a poison, "My brother and I would NEVER work for that reprobate. My brother was at the house to convince his friend to stop working with those other scum, and he was still there when you all arrived."

The man went silent again; whether from anger or sadness, the agents couldn't tell, but they didn't speak. The silence was quickly broken as the man began to scream into the phone, making Steve flinch and hold the reciever away from his head.

"YOU ARRESTED HIM AND PROSECUTED WITHOUT TRIAL!", the man's voice cracked, clearly in distress now, "YOU THREW AN INNOCENT MAN AWAY TO ROT! TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HIS FAMILY WHEN HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HIS FRIENDS!" 

It almost broke Steve's heart to hear this, worrying that it might be true; but his heart and mind were still set on Javier's well being. The man had stopped yelling and heavy breathing could be heard over the phone, Carrillo finally spoke up.

"This is Colonel Horacio Carrillo", they both knew intimidation wasn't going to work right now, but sounding professional might not hurt, "Agent Steve Murphy and I were not present at that raid, neither was Agent Javier Peña. However, I know some men were charged without trial..... I am sorry your brother was one of them. I will contact my superiors and the American authorities and see to a full reassessment of your brother's arrest."

The stress began to fade slightly from Steve's chest as he listened to how calm and orderly Carrillo was handeling the situation. The man remained silent as Carrillo spoke, taking in the information he was being provided.

"I can not tell you how long this could take...." Carrillo continued, "but I will try to bring Miguel home safely to you and the rest of his family." A slight grunt of agreement was heard on the other end. 

Then silence.

Steve and Carrillo waited for the man to respond, but he remained quiet.

Carrillo cleared his throat, "I would like to request, however", he spoke delicately, making sure he was playing his cards right, "That Agent Peña is returned to us as we begin this process of bringing Miguel home. Peña is a strong asset to us, he may help bring your brother home faster."

Steve held his breath as he waited for the man's reply. _please please please please please_ he begged inwardly. The man took a moment to respond, making Steve feel like he was going to pass out. 

"The Agent...." the man spoke finally, "he stays with me."

Steve released the breath he was holding in a gasp, Carrillo tried to remain stern and professional, "May I ask why?"   
  
A slight breathy chuckle could be heard over the reciever, "My brother is the best thing in my life. He is worth more than any money or gold I could ever get" the man spoke proudly, "And if he is like gold to me......"

The man paused, Steve and Carrillo both felt their skin crawl in their desperation.

"...... then Peña is being held for ransom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30am where I live and I just finished this..... enjoy the chaotic writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to reference the Saw movies, and I almost did, until I realized the first one didn't even come out until 2004. Damn.


End file.
